


I'll learn to let you go

by sweetaskaramel



Series: Adventures of a superfamily [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetaskaramel/pseuds/sweetaskaramel
Summary: A little flashforward to when Maddie is fourteen years old and has been training with her parents for over two years. Their sparring session is somewhat light and easy, but then something happens that changes that dynamic.





	I'll learn to let you go

Maddie is fourteen years old and she's been training with her parents for over two years now. Ethan was ten and was just getting to know the tricks, because his parents promised him they would fully train him when he's twelve, just like they did with his sister, but he was allowed to stay in the training room and watch. 

The girl had a mixture of her parents powers, like: ability to fly, super strength, speed, invulnerability to both lead and kryptonite, x-ray vision and superhearing. Her brother had the same set of powers, but he didn't have x-ray vision and superhearing, instead he had freeze breath and heat vision, but he still hadn't learned how to control them. 

The first thing Maddie learned from her parents was how to hit the punching bag properly and then she learned the basic punches. She already knew about the cape tricks, but like her mother, she was having a hard time getting them right. 

Today's lesson was about her flying skills and how to land properly. She was enjoying herself until a loud beep echoed through the DEO. She looked at her mother and father and knew exactly what was happening. 

"Can I go with you?", she asked. 

"Not today, honey, you're not ready yet. You need to stay back with your brother." 

"Please, mom. I want to help." 

Kara went back to her daughter, "I understand your desire to help people, Maddie, I do, but these metas and aliens are dangerous and unpredictable and you still have a lot to learn before putting yourself out there. Do you understand what I'm saying?" 

"I do", the girl replied in a low voice. 

"We love you guys. We'll be back before you know it", Mon-El said and left the room with Kara.

... 

Kara and Mon-El arrived at the scene and saw a male alien with a pale blue skin, white messy hair and blue eyes terrorizing people at CATCO.

There were people running around in fear and a couple of bodys with wrinkled skins scattered in the ground. 

Winn came on in the coms to inform details about the alien, "Kara? Mon-El? Be extra careful with him. He has the power to drain life from a person through contact." 

Kara tried to get his attention but that made him even angrier and he threaten to hit more people, causing Kara to go straight to him with a punch to his gut, but that wasn't working, because he had kryptonite, something Kara didn't see coming. He grabbed her by her throat and his eyes gleamed a different kind of blue-green shade and anyone could see he was draining her life. 

As soon as Mon-El - who was helping the civilians get out safely - saw that, he went to stop him, but that didn't work out either; he had lead as well. The alien grabbed his throat with his other hand and did the same thing he did to Kara to him. 

People at CATCO had shocking faces and hands over their mouths. Maybe our heroes weren't going to save the day.

... 

Back in the DEO, Alex had a tactic team ready. The second she realized the heroes situation, she led them to the fight. She told her niece to stay back and help the agents left behind, even though the teenager wanted nothing more than to help her parents. Obviously, she wasn't going to sit down and do nothing. She needed to do that for her parents. They needed her help, even though they didn't ask for it.

She called for her brother, "Ethan, I'm going over there to help." 

"But mom and dad told you to stay here." 

"I know what they said, but they need me right now." 

"Just promise me you'll be okay." Ethan was a little apprehensive about her decision, but he knew his sister was strong. Besides, he knew she would do that, no matter what anyone says to her, nothing could stop that girl. All he could do was stay back and help everyone in any way he could. 

"I promise."

... 

When the team arrived, Alex went straight to the alien with her weapon and shot him. The alien let go of the heroes but he continued to bring chaos to the city. She called another team to take Kara and Mon-El to the DEO and yelled orders at the agents left, but the alien was stronger than them anyway.

She called for backup and when she looked back, she saw her niece trying to grab the alien. What she was doing there, she had no idea, but she did know her sister would be so mad at her for letting her daughter go out in the field, but there was nothing to do in that moment; the alien was destroying the city and she needed all the help she could get. 

If Kara was to yell at her when she wakes up - because they both _were_ going to wake up, she refused to believe otherwise - then be it. 

They joined their forces to stop him. Since the girl was invulnerable to both lead and kryptonite, thanks to her parents' genes, it was a bit easier to deal with the monster; sure, there was the issue with him trying to drain her life, but she dodged him all the time. Kara and Mon-El would be so proud of their girl, Alex knew she was. 

The woman had a weapon loaded with sedative for aliens and she was so ready to shoot it at him whenever he was distracted by Maddie's punches. The girl yelled at her aunt to do whatever she needed to do and the read head did it proudly. 

Maddie smiled at herself and looked over to Alex. She was proud of herself and hoped her parents would be proud of her too. 

"Good job, Maddie", Alex told her niece and they headed back to the DEO.

... 

The first thing J'onn did when Kara and Mon-El got to the DEO was put them under a yellow sun lamp. Ethan came running to the med bay to see his parents. They looked so fragile. Thank Rao Alex and her team got there fast, otherwise their situation would be so much worse.

A loud noise came from the control room and he knew they were there. Maddie appeared in the door room in a flash and stood beside her brother. 

"How are they?", she asked. 

J'onn was the one to speak, "They'll be okay in a few hours thanks to the yellow sun. But now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to that scene and run an investigation on that alien." 

A couple of minutes after he left, Alex showed up and got in the middle of her niece and nephew with arms over their shoulders. "Why don't you guys go home and get some rest? Your parents are going to stay here a little while and I'm sure they wouldn't want their children to spend the night in a hospital chair when they could be at home comfortably." 

"But aunt Alex, we need to be here when they wake up." 

"No buts, I don't want to hear it, Maddie. You and your brother are going home and tomorrow you'll come back, okay?" They were too stubborn to leave, just like their parents, but at the end, they went home.

... 

It was 6 am when Mon-El woke up. He looked at his side and saw his wife sleeping peacefully. She looked like an angel. He wondered how it was possible to fall in love with her even more even after all these years. He was interrupted from his thoughts with a sudden appearance from Maddie. She went to him and hugged him tightly, but not too tight, afraid of hurting him.

"I'm so glad you're okay, dad. I was so afraid of losing you and mom". 

"I would never leave you, sweetheart, neither would your mom." 

It was in the middle of father and daugher hug that Kara woke up. 

"Is there any space for me?" 

"Get in here, mom." 

Mon-El opened his arms with a smile and embraced his two girls. 

"Where's Ethan?", Kara asked. 

"He's out with aunt Alex to get breakfast." As soon as Maddie finished her sentence, Alex and Ethan showed up at the door, arms full of brown bags. Alex knew they would be starving, especially after that fight, so she brought all their favorite foods. 

"Thank you, Alex," Kara said and started to eat her donuts and coffee. Mon-El and the kids did the same. They always had breakfast together and they never broke that tradition. 

"Aren't you going to eat with us, aunt Alex?" 

"I'm fine, Mads. I had a coffee and a bagel earlier and I'm full, but thank you." 

They kept chatting for a while, until Winn entered the room, his tablet in hands, as always. "Are you guys okay?" 

"We're getting better", Mon-El answered. 

Kara got up, "Well, I better go train harder if I'm going to stop that alien." 

"What are you talking about, Kara? The situation has been handled." 

"By who?" 

He looked at Maddie. 

"By me, mom." 

Kara nearly choked on her saliva and she had that mad look on her face, like she always had everytime someone did something she wasn't okay with. She looked at her sister questioningly. 

Alex just shrugged, "There was nothing I could have done." 

Kara looked to her daugher, "We're going to have a talk later, young lady." 

Winn cleared his throat, in order to change the subject, "We found out more informations about our alien. We're having a meeting later to discuss the details," he said and left the room. Alex went with him, giving the family some privacy. 

Kara looked to Mon-El and he knew what she was trying to say with her eyes: they needed to talk about Maddie. 

They finished their breakfast and Maddie and Ethan said goodbye to their parents and went to school, they were still teenagers, after all.

... 

In the briefing room, Winn let everyone know that CADMUS had sent that alien to kill Kara and Mon-El, especifically.

"It's been so long since our last encounter that I thought they've just given up, but I was wrong." 

"I don't think they would have gone without a fight, Kara, trust me. I tried to talk to him, but it was a dead end", Alex told everyone. 

"I found a material when I went to investigate the scene yesterday and I gave it to Winn to try and track down anything CADMUS related, but all we found was an empty wharehouse." 

"Great, we're back in square one", Kara said frustrated. 

The meeting ended and Kara and Mon-El went to patrol the city, against Alex advice to go home. They found nothing out of the the ordinary in the city and were now at the rooftop of a random building. They had their their legs hanging at the edge. 

Kara laid her head on Mon-El's shoulder and relaxed. He caressed her hands and said, "I understand your concern about Maddie, but maybe it's time to let her do her own things." 

She took a deep breath and raised her head to look him in the eyes, "But isn't it too soon? She's our little girl and I'm not sure if I should let her face that kind of danger. I mean, I was so much older than she is right now when I started to do what I do, and even then I made mistakes and faced lots of threats and scary things. I'm not sure I want our daughter to face that." 

Mon-El intertwined their fingers and looked at her with love and understanding in his eyes, "I can see where you're coming from, but you're better now. Your mistakes made you grown and learn how to do better. Yes, Maddie may fall in the future, but she will always come back up, because that's what we've taught her. She's so strong, like her mother. I'm sure our daughter will do extraordinary things, because she had the best teacher to help her... you. As much as it pain me to say it, she won't always be around. Someday she will have her own life and family and our little girl will fly by herself and all we can do is love her and support her decisions." 

Kara teared up and hugged him real tight. She knew he was right. Of course she knew. She's been thinking about that ever since Maddie started training with them, but it doesn't mean it was easy. It felt like she was born yesterday and look how far she's come. Kara was so damn proud of her little girl. She would always be proud of her, no matter what. 

They went back home after another round of patroling and found Ethan on the living room watching tv. 

"Where's your sister?", Kara asked. 

"She's in her room." 

Kara knew she had to talk to her daughter and that was what she was going to do. 

"Hey, buddy, there's pizza in the kitchen if you're hungry", Mon-El told his son. "I'm going to take a shower and I'll be back to watch tv with you." That was something the boy loved to do with his dad, ever since he was little. He didn't mind the tv that much, he just loved spending time with his father.

... 

Kara knocked on Maddie's door, "Can I come in?" The girl let out a low yes, but Kara heard it nonetheless.

"Look, mom, I know you're mad at me, but I just did what I thought I needed to do." 

Kara sat on her bed, "Honey, I'm not mad at you, I'm just overwhelmed. It's just-", she pause trying to find the words, "I can't believe my daughter is already out in the field fighting giant aliens." 

"What was so wrong of me going out there?" 

"The problem wasn't your desire to help people, not at all, the problem was that I was having a hard time letting you be your own self. When I look at you all I can see is my baby girl who used to have dreams of being a princess, my baby girl who loved to show up at my door in the middle of the night to cuddle in bed with me and Mon-El, my baby girl who loved to get a piggyback ride on my back everytime we went to the park... but now, look at you all grown up and wanting to save the world like her parents." 

Maddie got up to give her mother a hug, "I'll always be your baby girl, mom, but I need space to grow by myself." 

"You're right," she looked at the girl in front of her, "You're ready to fight by our side, which is why your full training session is going to begin by the start of the week." 

Maddie's eyes shined, "Really, mom? Thank you." 

Mother and daughter went to the living room and found Mon-El and Ethan laughing at something on tv. 

"What's so funny?", the teenager questioned. 

"It's an episode of the show we're watching", Mon-El replied. "Do you guys want to join us?" 

Maddie didn't even need to answer the question, she just popped herself down in the middle of her father and brother. Kara went to the kitchen to get the pizzas and got back to the living room and cuddled up on the couch with Mon-El and Ethan went to her side. She smiled at Mon-El and their kids and focused her attention on the tv. 

Everything she went through to get to this moment was worth it, she was sure of it.


End file.
